Don't Let Go
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Set after the Peter Pan Curse. It maybe like the show in a way but also with my own version of things at first. SwanQueen from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: I'll Find You

She can't believe how long it has been. How long she hasn't set foot in this place hasn't seen the people in this town. She takes a deep breath and looks around. Last time she was here everyone had been dragged back to their land except for Henry and her. She remembers that day as if it was yesterday. She did something that day that she knew dip down she would have never forgotten and deep down she really didn't.

*Flashback*

_Snow and David hug Emma once last time. Henry gets in the car and waits. She starts to walk away but stops. She turns around and walks up to Regina. She grabs her by the waists and kisses her deeply. Regina is shocked at first, unresponsive. But just when Emma is about to pull back Regina tangles her hand in blonde locks and kisses her deeply again, tongues finding each other, tasting each other. They pull back and open their eyes._

_"I always wanted to do that" Whispers Emma._

_Regina smiles sadly and kisses her chastely. She caresses her cheek "Go" she says gently almost a whisper of the wind. Emma kisses her again._

_"I don't mean to sound like my parents but I will find you again" they share what could be their last laugh._

_She gets in her car and drives with sadness invading her mind and she watches everyone including the woman she wanted to get to know better, to love disappear in purple smoke._

*End Flashback*

She is in front of her parents' house and knocks. Once David opens the door she expects a 'hello how can I help you?' or something along those lines but instead she is received with a huge hug and sloppy kiss in the forehead. They remember? Huh that is weird. Oh no but if they remember that means that kiss isn't forgotten. They all talk about what might be happening and agree to meet up at Granny's tomorrow. She goes to Granny's Bed and Breakfast to rent a room.

Her mind wonders to the beautiful woman she hasn't seen in a year. She is tempted to go knock on her door. She has waited a long time not that she even knew. Regina probably waited more but from what Snow and David told her they all pretty much don't remember anything. What if she doesn't remember that kiss? I mean none of them have mentioned it. That is of course until she is actually settled in.

"So...That kiss you gave Regina before we left a year ago"

Emma simply shrugs. She doesn't know what to say.

"I was disappointed" she frowns at Snow's words.

"I was disappointed because you waited till a curse was brought upon us to kiss the woman."

It takes Emma by surprise. She expected something totally differently. I mean after all her and Regina have some history. She stares because that is all she can do.

"We were all waiting honey."

With that the conversation is over. The next day at Granny's everyone seems to have a hard time trying not to make it so obvious that they all knew Henry to well. It's difficult when that boy literally was the heart of the town. Snow and David come and they start to talk about their 'case' when they hear a shatter. They all turn to look where the noise came from. There she is as beautiful as ever. Madam Mayor Regina Mills. She still steals Emma's breath away and she can't seem to look away. Regina on the other hand can't decide on which person her eyes want to stay on, Emma or Henry.

"I'm sorry, I must have tripped or something."

She says as she turns around and walks to the bathroom. Emma looks at Snow who nods with a smile. She stands and makes her way to the bathroom as well and knocks.

"Occupied!"

Oh that voice how she has missed it. She knocks again and with a huff Regina opens the door ready to verbally assault the intruder. Her words get cut off by Emma pushing her back inside and closing the door. She pins Regina to the wall and stares into her chocolate eyes. Without a second thought she kisses her, she kisses her like she hasn't seen her in a whole year. Kisses her with all her will and power and Regina takes it, embraces it. They pull back for air.

"You, you remember me?"

Emma nods and caresses her cheek. Regina leans into her touch and closes her eyes.

"What about Henry?"

"Uh no, he still doesn't remember any of you guys, the antidote or whatever that Hook gave me was enough for me to drink" she says a little sad.

She knows how much Regina most miss Henry.

"I'm sorry but I promise I'll figure this out and he will remember you."

She caresses that beautiful face, studies it, commits it to memory, the brown eyes, the beauty mark, the scar.

"God I forgot how beautiful you were."

Regina blushes at the comment. She hasn't been spoken to like that in a long time but somehow this was even better than the last time. There's a knock and then the spell, their little bubble is broken. They get out of the bathroom to let the person who needs it in. Just before they appear back in the crowd she pulls Regina back.

"We will figure this out."

"I know dear" they kiss chastely and then go their separate ways.

That same day Emma gathers the town people at the court house were all meetings are held. She looks around at the chaos and sighs heavily. Being back was difficult for Emma She didn't know what to make off it. There's a curse, people disappearing, being taken by flying monkey's. The town folks not remembering a year of their lives. This is worse than the last course. Emma sighs as the people in the court don't seem to be quiet.

"OK silence!" She yells and they start to settle down.

"Okay so we are here because a year of your life has been taken and you have been brought back. Now do any of you have any idea of who could have cast this course?"

Just then Regina had walk in and the back. Leroy stands and says.

"I have a very good idea of whom."

"Alright than share with the rest please" says Emma.

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who has ever done anything like this before? The Evil Queen" he says pointing at her.

They all look to the back at Regina. It's quiet, every eye on her. She looks around.

"For once I'm just as clueless as the rest of you" she says in defense.

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth" she says with a smile not so friendly.

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it" say Granny.

"And you did take our memories once before" adds Belle.

Regina looks around at all this people. She understands that she has done lots of things that can point this on her but after everything she has done to be good. There's no way they will ever not see her as The Evil Queen but she isn't going down for something she didn't do!

"Still have your big house."

"You think I care about my house? About any of these things?" she says as she walks to the middle back.

"Regina please just tell us the truth, we'll understand?" says Dr. Hopper

"Speak for yourself" Granny jumps in.

"I am telling the truth" she says starting to get annoyed. "If I had done this there's one thing I've had right now, my son." She says looking at the blonde.

"Yeah you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on."

There's a silence. Regina's heart hurts at this little conversation. She looks at the town folks and then back at Emma.

"So now you're siding with the rabble?" they start to murmur and move.

"I thought we've been through this. I'm innocent."

She says to the blonde because they did have this conversation after that wonderful kiss. They all stand and start to make their way out of their chairs and towards her. She isn't scare of this people, she can take them out just like that but then again they will have victory for proving their theory right about her being the Evil Queen still.

"Yes that's what you said before but now I'm wondering if I believe you."

"Don't come any closer!" Regina hisses while making a gesture with her hands for them to stop.

"Regina."

"Do you remember who you're dealing with?" she threatens

They all keep moving a little slower. She looks around and then at Emma. Her face hardens a little.

"If you all want me to be the Evil Queen" there's a dramatic pause. Her hands still up. "Then fine! That's exactly who you'll get."

She face now fully hard, back in her Evil Queen mode she pushes her hands forward. With that the earth starts to shake and everyone panics a little and holds on to something. Regina glares as she raises her hands and she disappears behind purple smoke.

"I knew she did it" says Leroy.

"We can't let her get away."

Emma doesn't listen as she walks pass them. She gets to Regina's office and enters without hesitation.

"An earthquake?" says the blonde as she enters the mayor's office.

They both stare at each other. Regina shrugs and Emma can see a hint of a smile.

"I had to make a statement and you're fine."

Emma rolls her eyes. Regina walks to the front of her desk.

"So do you think they bought it?" asks The brunette.

Emma smiles and walks to her, wrapping her in her arms. Regina rests her head in her shoulder.

"Yeah I think they did."

"Good."

"Nice work, you're a great actress."

Regina smiles and nudges her a little. Emma chuckles and holds her tighter.

"Now let's figure out who really cursed this town."

Emma let's go off her and goes check outside. She sees no one and locks the door. She walks back to the big table that can be used as a diner table in Regina's office.

"How long do you think we got?" asks Regina.

"Until whoever cast this curse realizes that you aren't on the run from me but until then no one is going to suspect that we are working together."

"Let's see it."

Emma passes Regina a flask. The flask that contains the potion that gave Emma her memories back.

"Is that enough?"

"To use? No but to replicate I think so." says Regina as she examines the flask.

Emma cocks her head "we ca start waking people up, figure out who the hell send everyone back here."

"And I can make Henry remember me."

Emma looks at Regina and smiles a little. She feels awful because this woman who has gone through so much pain most of her life lost the only thing she has cared about for the past 10 years. She stands up and grabs Regina's chin.

"Hey he will remember you, no matter what."

Regina smiles a little and leans up to kiss her gently. It is still weird, they have only kissed 3 time. Once before the curse, once when Emma came back and now. They went from hating each other, to getting on each other's nerves, to friendly manners and now to not quite yet lovers but almost there. After several seconds of one of the best kisses Emma has ever had she pulls back.

"Okay let's keep going."

"Thank you."

"For what?" says Emma a little confuses.

"You saw how quick this town turned on me but you; you believe I didn't cast that curse." Emma smiles a little at that. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Sure it was I knew you were telling the truth."

"Even after everything that has happened has put me next to Henry? Maybe this was some super genius and complicated plan."

Emma shakes her head. She doesn't understand why Regina believes this people, why she tries so hard to remind people that she once was evil. No not evil but lost, Regina Mills has never been evil, she has been lost and in pain but evil? No anything but that.

"It wasn't, my super power may not be perfect but with you Regina I always know when you are lying. This time you're not" she shrugs "you didn't do it" she says it with so much conviction.

Regina looks at her with all of her walls down. They connect and have a moment.

"Even though you know I can't live without him."

"There you go telling the truth again."

They smile at each other and feel something blossom within them. They don't say anything about it, all too complicated and new and confusing still. They go back to work on replicating the potion that can bring back the memories of everyone and figure out who cast this curse.


	2. Chapter 2:He Has Your Heart But I Own It

**Sorry for the lack of update and for that I'll be updating two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and the next. Have a wonderful Sunday –xoxo-**

They all found out that Zelena is the wicked witch and that she much to everyone's surprise is Regina's sister. They tried to figured out how that was possible even Regina herself. She always thought that she was the only child but then again this witch can be lying. Emma, Regina and Snow make their way to her vault to search for answers with Cora's stuffs.

"I can't believe I let her near my baby" says Snow touching her belly.

"You didn't know" says Emma

"The thing is we should have because she, other than Robins and all his men was the only one who wasn't here with the first curse and she was so interested in Snow, we should have seen it" says Regina.

They look all around Cora's stuffs until Regina finds a letter. They all wait in silence for Regina to tell them what the letter says.

"So?" says Snow.

"She's telling the truth, she is my sister."

"What does the letter says?" asks Emma

"Nothing important" and with that she walks away.

Emma looks at her mother. Snow smiles and with a nod tells her to go. Emma smiles at her and goes behind Regina. She looks around but doesn't see her.

"Damn she's fast."

She walks through the forest looking for her. She remembers that magic can sense when other's magic are around. She lets her magic guide her to Regina and she finds her talking to Robin Hood. She doesn't know why but she doesn't like him. As if Regina felt her presence she turns around and gives Emma a genuine smile. Emma walks up to them.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to Regina?"

"No, not at all" he says as he stands and leaves.

Emma watches him leave with a glare. She doesn't take her eyes off him until she hears a giggle. She looks at the former Queen and raises her eyebrows. Regina just giggled like actually giggled.

"What?"

"If you glare hard enough you might just kill him" Emma shrugs.

"I don't like how he's all up on you and always gives you this looks and stuff."

"Oh really?" asks Regina.

She and Emma aren't really anything yet I mean they haven't had time to discuss what they are with everything going on. A couple of stolen kisses here and there but nothing more. Regina hasn't mentioned what almost happened back at the farm where Zelena is staying with Robin or how she now knows that this man was her second chance at true love. The thing is she is confused because she believes in fairy dust because who doesn't but her feelings are contradicting. When she is with Robin yes there's a spark but with Emma it's like her whole body is on fire. Yet none of their kisses have broken the spell so maybe her feeling for Emma or Emma's feelings for her don't run that deep.

"Yup he just seems like he's waiting for something to happen."

"Emma I have to tell you something" Emma finally sits next to her.

"When I was in the Enchanted Forest before I became The Evil Queen I had a visit from a fairy well to be more specific Tinker Bell and well she said that everyone had more than one true love. She wanted to help find mine so she stole some fairy dust and it guided us to what was supposed to be my other true love." Regina pauses to see if Emma is keeping up.

"We found him in a pop, drinking and his back was to us the only thing I knew was that he had a tattoo of a lion on his arm...Emma that guy is Robin."

Emma looks at Regina and the back at where Robin was last seen before he disappeared behind the bushes. She looks back at Regina.

"Does he know?" Regina shakes her head. "Do you- uh feel anything?"

"I don't know I mean there's him but then there's you and I don't know what we are and I'm just-"

"Okay how about we focus on Zelena now and talk about this later?" Regina nods.

They talk about Cora's letter and about the fight. Regina tells her that she believes she won't be able to. If her mother thought that she was more powerful than herself, that she was Cora's own undoing than what the hell is Regina next to her. Emma reassured her that she got this that she has never seen anyone besides Gold that is so good with magic. But then again Emma has never seen anybody else beside them two but the words were comforting nonetheless.

Night comes to soon and all the town is around the clock tower for the fight that's about to happened. The Evil Queen vs. The Wicked Witch, sister vs. sister this is too good to miss. They look around but see no sigh of neither.

"Where's Regina?"

"She'll be here okay" says Emma.

"I think we should get this people inside."

"Nobody is going anywhere" says Zelena.

They all look to see her walking with Rumple behind. She smiles that wicked smile and looks around. She doesn't see Regina and looks back at the Charming's.

"If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm going to start killing everyone one of you until she does!"

"I wouldn't let you" says Emma.

"Oh how sweet of you Savior coming to the rescue-"

"Enough of this!" comes a growl.

They look to see Regina walking towards them. She has that cocky smirk and that evil glint in her eyes.

"Didn't anybody tell you? Black it's my color" she says.

"Oh but it looks so much better on me, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"Oh so you finally accepted me into the family." Regina rolls her eyes.

"I have accepted that we share a mother, yes but I still have one question."

She says and then her face grows hard a she comes into Zelena's personal space. There's a pause where she just stares into her eyes.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born" she says with such disgust.

The whole town just waits in anticipation for what comes next. They still can't believe this two are related. And then Regina's fist is connecting with her jaw. The whole crowd gasps at that and wait.

"I have been waiting to do that all day."

"Rumpelstiltskin can't save you this time, he should have chosen me."

"Who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"That's who all of this is about?" says Regina in an amuse tone. "You're jealous of me?" she mocks.

Zelena glares at her, face twisting in anger. And then the battle begins and objects start to fly towards and away from each other.

"You still don't get it you got everything I ever wanted and you still didn't deserve it!" says Zelena as she pushes Regina with her powers.

Regina flies and lands in a car and Emma is ready to check on her but David stops her. Emma looks at him and he shakes his head. But Regina stands up and starts to form a fireball in her hand that gets extinguish and then she is being raised and thrown against the clock tower. Zelena is then standing in front of her.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me"

"I never said I wanted to kill you" growls Zelena "I said I wanted to destroy you and to do that I need your heart."

Her face comes close to Regina's. Without so much as a blink her hand is inside her chest. Regina's face twists in pain as Zelena's hand moves around looking for her heart.

"Where is it?" she says pulling out her hand with nothing.

Regina's smile is pure evil.

"Our mother taught me one thing...never bring your heart to a witch fight" she spats "something you would have learned if she hadn't abandon you."

"You haven't won Regina I will have your heart, I will have everything you ever had!"

Regina smiles at her wickedly "not today" and then Zelena's gone.

Regina takes a breath. She hears people coming and then the door opens. She sees Emma first then Snow and last David. The all help her up.

"You alright?" asks Emma

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"We saw gold disappear so we thought-"

"That she defidet me? Hardly"

"You won?" asks Snow

"Well don't act so surprise; apparently she wanted my heart good thing I didn't brought it with me."

"Where is it?" asks Emma.

Regina closes her eyes. She clears her throat and mumbles.

"With Robin."

She hears Emma take a deep breath. She looks at the blonde who simply turns and leaves. Regina looks at Snow who looks at her confuse. She then starts to go after Emma. David starts to go after them but Snow stops him.

"This is something they have to talk about."

He nods in understanding because almost half the town saw that kiss before the curse and some of the ones after Emma got back. It's no surprise that something it's going on between the Savior and the Queen. When Regina steps outside the back of the library she sees Emma and speed walks to be close.

"Emma!" Emma turns around.

"You gave him your heart!" yells the blonde furious.

Regina takes a step back at the outburst. She knew Emma was jealous and that maybe she might take it bad but not this bad.

"I had to any other place would have been too obvious."

"Really? That's what you got as an excuse? That's bullshit and then of all people him!" She grunts in frustration and starts to pace. "I mean damn it Regina what does that mean, you tell me that he might be your true love but you don't know because I'm here too but then you give him your heart!"

"It isn't- I- you-" for the first time she is stuttering "damn it! Why do you care?"

"Because it belongs to me!" it's silent.

Regina's shock is evident in every possible way. The blonde walks to Regina and kisses her deeply. Regina holds onto her as she responds to it with equal passion. Then they feel a buzz. A light comes out in waves much like that time when Emma kissed Henry at the hospital. They both look at each other and say.

"True Love's Kiss."


	3. Chapter 3: Old And New Memories

Snow and Charming came running towards them after the waves disappear.

"What happened? We were up in the clock tower and suddenly all our memories came back!"

"I um kissed Regina and that happened."

"True love's kiss" says Snow happily.

Now that they all have their memories back she knows how well Regina and her truly are.

"Wait so if your kiss is the reason why this cursed broke how come it didn't work the other times?" asks Charming.

Apparently that was the question they were trying to decipher. In that moment Blue comes.

"I have the answer to that, you see before today their feelings weren't clear to one another. You can be each other's true loves but if you don't admit it to yourself, allow yourself to feel it than it won't feel like true love which makes it powerless." They all turn to see Blue.

Blue followed the light of magic right when it happened, wondering who broke the curse. She looks at Emma and smiles. She then looks at Regina with the same smile.

"By both of you being confused with your feelings, Regina about the whole Robin thing and then the Emma thing she didn't know what to do and neither did Emma because she felt like Regina wasn't in love with her . By you saying whatever you said out loud it made you both realize that you are each other's true love."

Emma and Regina look at each other and smile. Emma brings Regina to her and kisses her again. Regina pulls back all of the sudden and looks at Emma.

"Henry, the curse is broken which means he might remember me."

She gets ready to leave but Blue's hand stops her.

"Regina this curse wasn't what is keeping Henry from remembering you. He wasn't at the enchanted forest, he forgot you before that."

"How do I make him remember me than?"

"I don't know, the boy has always known you and the only curse keeping him from remembering you is your own from a year ago."

"The book!" says Snow all of the sudden.

They all look at her. She smiles and looks at all of them like it should be the most obvious thing ever. They all urge her to go on.

"The book I gave Henry about our stories, I gave it to him when he needed to believe in something, that happy endings still existed."

"It's the same book he always had around" says Regina.

"Where did you found it?" asks Emma

"It just appeared in my closet one day" she says shrugging "I had cleaned that closet a hundred times and one day it was just there."

"Okay than we all need to go to your house and check" says Emma.

They all nod and go to Snow's and Charming's apartment. They all look around but nothing. Snow checks in a box full of things.

"I already-" Emma stops as she sees her mother taking out the book.

They all look at it and smiles. Emma was happy that they found it but at the same time she didn't want Henry to remember. She wanted him to remember Regina but not the rest. If he remembers everything, he is going to want to stay and she isn't sure if she wants that. She's happy that her parents are here and everything but her life in New York was good and now that the curse is broken Regina can go with them. She is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

"Emma?" she looks at Regina and smiles.

She will never get tired of hearing her name coming out of those lips. She takes Regina's hand on her own as they make their way to Granny's where Henry is. They enter and look around. Emma gets the book from Snow and calls for him.

"Henry!" the young boy looks at her and stands.

He walks up to them and nods in hello.

"Sup?"

"I need you to take this book for me."

"Uh sure" he says extending his hands to take it.

He takes it and they all wait. They see him get a faraway look and wait. He starts to blink and her vision focuses in the people in front of him.

"Gramps!" he says as he hugs Snow and Charming.

They hug the boy back and smiles. He remembers them. They let him go and bend down.

"Oh Henry we have missed you!"

"Me too!" he hugs them again "Wait where's mom?" he says pulling back.

"I'm right here Henry."

He turns to the sound of her voice. He can't believe it's been a year since he has seen her. His eyes water and he smiles. She opens up her arms and he runs towards her. She hugs him tightly and he cuddles up to her.

"Oh my little prince how I have missed you" she sobs quietly.

"I missed you to mom so much."

She holds him for a long time and Emma just watches. She smiles at the scene, happy to see such a light on Regina's face. Henry pulls back as he realizes something. He looks at Emma and Regina with a smirk.

"Uh is there something you two want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About a certain someone being someone else's true love"

"How did you-"

"People talk in this town mom" he says to Regina.

Regina is blushing a little and Emma can't help but to find her more endearing and cute. She walks to the brunette and their son.

"Well kid there isn't much to tell that you don't know already."

"But I want to hear it" he says looking up at them.

"Okay kid I'm in love with your mom happy?"

"Not yet" he says while looking at Regina.

She coughs a little at being put on the spot. She isn't accustomed to showing such display. She looks at Emma.

"I love your mom Henry very much so" Henry smiles and hugs them.

"Now I'm happy" he says sheepishly.

Emma rustles his hair and kisses his forehead. They all get a booth and order something to eat. They talk while eating. Outside the dinner they all check to see is midnight.

"Mom can I stay with you tonight?"

"Anything for you my little prince, your room is still the same way you left it."

He smiles and goes back to the room to get clothes. Emma and Regina say good night to Snow and Charming. Regina turns to Emma biting her lip. She was going to say something but then Henry came. They start walking to the Mayor's house. Henry walks in front of them while they hold hands. They get to the big mansion and enter the dark house.

"I feel beat; I'm going to bed good night moms."

"Good night darling, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night Kid!"

"Night ma!"

He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. Emma and Regina stand there for a second not knowing what to do next.

"Would you like a drink?" asks Regina

"Sure" replies Emma as she follows Regina to her study.

She watches the way Regina's hips sway. Her eyes travel up and see her pouring their drinks. She takes the offered drink with a smile. They drink in silence, glances being exchange. Emma doesn't know if it's the cider or just the years of waiting but she put hers and Regina's glass on the table. She cups the brunette's face and brings her lips gently to hers. The kiss is slow at first, gentle. They both feel the electricity, the magic going through their bodies. They pull back as they feel the strong magic.

"Wow" says Emma.

"Wow indeed" agrees the brunette.

Regina stands and offers her hand to the blonde. With no trouble at all they make their way upstairs and to Regina's bedroom.

"I never thought I'll be in the Mayor's bedroom" whispers Emma.

Regina smiles as she turns and kisses Emma again this time more heated. Emma grabs Regina by the hips and pushes her until her legs touch the bed. They disrobe each other of their clothes, only leaving their underwear as the lay down in bed. Emma looks down into brown eyes; she can see every emotion, feel it too. Regina is nervous she knows so she smiles gently.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about, I love you and I'll take care of you."

Regina knows she means more than just this moment. She smiles as she cups Emma's cheek. She brings her down for a kiss. Things escalate quickly; underwear's get ripped off and thrown carelessly. They moan as their skin touch for the first time with no barriers. Emma kisses down a tan neck to the top of her breasts.

"Emma" whispers the brunette with so much love.

The magic in them is sparking like crazy, clouds of it forming in their mind or at least they thought it was. The room has a gentle burgundy glow. Emma moves until both their sex touch. They both moan at the contact and Regina grips Emma's back. They start rolling their hips against each other, making their juices mingles, their clits rub together. Emma kisses her gently and Regina holds on to her for dear life. They pant, moan, and whimper against each other's open mouths. To breathless to kiss Regina buries her face in Emma's neck. Their bodies are sweating; the room hot, making them feel like they could catch on fire. The burgundy glow grows in brightness making the women notice it. They connect their eyes and smiles. They know what that cloud means, they feel it in every fiber of their body.

Their grinding intensifies as their orgasm nears. Regina kisses up to her neck. She catches a lobe in between her lips and sucks gently.

"I love you Emma" she whispers as if it was a spell.

And then they are both coming, crying each other's names. Their hips keep rolling to make the waves of pleasure last longer. Once they subside Emma lets herself fall on top of Regina. The brunette holds her as they both catch their breaths.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

She rolls of Regina and brings her into her arms. Regina snuggles up to her and they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
